Stay
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Joey can't bring himself to burden his friends after his father kick him out of the house only this time it's for good. He doesn't like it that Kaiba found him sitting having nothing but the clothes on his back with a bruise cheek. Request fic, summ insid


****

Arashi: Another request fic for Dakangel048. Some how it changes from the original idea to this so I'm just wing it as gotten written.

I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.

Summary: Joey can't bring himself to burden his friends after his father kick him out of the house only this time it's for good. He doesn't like it that Kaiba found him sitting having nothing but the clothes on his back with a bruise cheek. Will he have a new home by end of the day?

* * *

Stay

Chocolate brown eyes stare into the older man with a betrayal and hurt look. What has he done this time to be kicked out? Nothing! Not that he knows of. He gulps back trying to move one side when his father pushes him against the wall. He squirms wrinkling his nose in disgust as the smell of whiskey and beer penetrates his nose.

"Get your ass out of my house Sissy Boy. You can't have anything in that trash of a room since it's all gone." He growls out getting the teen's eyes to widen with shock.

He couldn't help but be glad to have his deck in his pocket along with an old picture of him and Serenity as kids. All of the rest of the spare cards he has are now gone including some of his prize ones. He couldn't even be happier to have Red-eyes in the deck then at that moment. He moves quickly from the drunken man who grabs the nearest bottle hitting his face with it causing the glass to get in his skin along with blood. To make it worse he gets punch in the face before grab by the back of his shirt then kick hard in the ass out of the apartment he once call home.

He winces as his former father shouts out. "Don't you ever come back boy or you want a licking. No one can save you from being a dog on the street."

Joey could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he gingerly walks away ignoring the pain of the glass. He couldn't bring himself to burden or intrude on his friends. They have their own lives as well so it's best for them not to know his situation for now. He thinks figuring get the glass out first and tries to clean his wounds the best he can before it gets infected. After that he could find a place to crash. He shivers feeling the chill in the air and the weight of his deck heavy in his pant pocket.

He keeps his head low and close to the buildings as he leaves his old neighborhood not once letting the tears fall. He stops a few times picking out some of the pieces of glass once he comes in front of a mirror. He could hear a car driving by. He figures it's a random stranger until a very familiar voice reaches his ears.

"Wheeler what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with one of your measly friends?"

He turns around facing Seto Kaiba. He groans cursing his luck. His day had to go from bad to worse in an instant. He gaze away flinching when he touches his cheek letting out a soft whistle.

"What happen?" he demands out ready to murder the person who harm his puppy.

Joey didn't reply walking off when his hand gets grab and tug back into the hard chest behind him. He gulps remembering the event earlier allowing the tears to fall.

He whispers brokenly letting a small piece of information out confirming all of Seto's suspicions. "My father kicks me out again only this time it's permanent."

The brunette could feel his temper rising gazing over the blond as Joey looks ahead not once at him. He stares at the broken glass that needs to be taken out. It would need to be done soon or it would get infected. He tugs the blond gently pushing him in the limo before getting in.

He curtly tells the driver, "Back home is nice now."

"Yes sir," The driver answers glancing at his boss's companion with a concern look not even asking just doing his job.

Joey didn't say a word keeping to himself concerning the CEO. This isn't his puppy's usual behavior at all. He's rather surprise he didn't go to one of his friends for help instead of walking around. His eyes narrows taking in a few things he didn't see earlier. The clothes he's wearing torn in places that seem just recent. The bruise cheek happens to be the same one with the glass pieces in it. Sad, vacant looking eyes that usually holds fire within their depths are gone.

"Do you have everything you need?" Seto ask with disinterest.

Joey stiffens hands clenching at his sides a corner of his lip twitches responding, "I only have the clothes I'm wearing my deck in my pocket and a picture of me and my sister as kids. I lost everything including some of my main cards as well besides spare ones."

"You do have your signature monster right?" Seto ask mind whirling with items to get for the blond now.

"Yeah with most of the spells for my dragon besides both versions of the flame sword man," The blond finish glancing at the brunette curious to why he cares.

As if he read his mind Seto snaps out. "I do care pup more then you realize."

He leans over the blond pushing him on the seat watching the brown eyes widen with understanding. He softly moans as the older of the two grinds his hips against him. He tries to think unable to feeling his heart beat in his chest. Seto smirks kissing the blond softly coaxing him to kiss back. He could have shouted if he wants to when his pup responds eagerly. He runs his fingers through the blond locks kissing the puppy a bit longer before pulling away.

"Stay with me," He whispers not even thinking of his words or the affect they'll have.

"What?" the blond answer not quite believing his ears.

"Stay with me and Mokuba. It would make the two of us happier." Seto replies pink tinges his cheeks.

Joey retorts with a smile and darker blush. "Can my cousin Noa stay with us?"

Seto looks at him eyes wide with shock at the implication of the blond words. "Anything pup. Wait Noa as in virtual world Noa?"

Joey grins quipping happily, throwing his arms around the brunette. "Yes that Noa. I adopt him as my cousin."

Seto smiles softly kissing the blond once more. Joey returns it glad to have not only a place to stay but a new home. Whatever the future has in store for him he has Seto that's all he needs.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope everyone likes this story. A different angle I want to try but don't think I accomplish that. Just happy with the results of this story though. ^_^ Please read and review.**


End file.
